


French Horny for You

by MenagerieOfDarkness



Category: Grinnell, Original Work, college - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bittersweet Ending, College, Consensual Sex, Magical Realism, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenagerieOfDarkness/pseuds/MenagerieOfDarkness
Summary: You are in Grinnell College on Valentine's Day, alone and ready for love. Will an ancient beast give you all that you desire?
Relationships: Original Character/Reader, Reader/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	French Horny for You

The air over Grinnell college sat cold and frigid from the mid-February morning. It was Valentine’s Day, a day that normally strikes fear and arousal in the common college student, but you felt nothing about the situation. After all, in all of your (your age) years of living, you had never have that special someone to spend the day with, feasting on overpriced chocolate and engaging in the mystical Netflix and chill. But, you had long grown used to the vague loneliness such a day afforded you, and that chilly nothingness pervaded your consciousness as you entered Bucksbaum that day. If you had no one to spend the day with, at least you could jam out in one of the building’s practice rooms.

As you descended the staircase leading to the basement, you quickly realized that something was off. While it was still disturbingly cold and strangely moist at the same time, you couldn’t help but feel as though you were being watched, that some faraway eyes were watching your thicc, Alaska-sized thighs strut down the halls. And, much to your chagrin, the thought of someone witnessing your jiggle-physics made your jeggings clench up around your asschecks like it was being sucked into a whirlpool. As much as you had learned to enjoy being alone on Valentine’s Day, part of you wished that there was someone there waiting for you.

You selected the first practice room in sight, nice and nearly soundproof; just what you needed to blow your heart out on your favorite instrument, the (insert instrument). As you walked in, you felt the air still and grow slightly warmer, like it was prepping itself just for you. And, just as your gentle, moist lips landed on the mouthpiece, the room grew hotter still, and your body quickly became slick with sweat. Since you were completely alone, you quickly slid your shirt off, exposing your bare upper body to the walls of the room. It felt so naughty, so risqué, even though you knew that you were alone in there.

“Hewwo?” You called out, bare chest trembling as you slowly lifted an arm to cover your quaking nipples. You didn’t expect anyone to answer you, although your nip nop turned into vibranium stalactites at the thought.

Slowly, you felt something warm and sticky touch your back, leaving a trail of slime on your skin. You instinctively jumped away and turned around, unsure if a giant snail had fallen on you from the ceiling. But, much to your surprise, it wasn’t an animal of any sort. The wall had slightly split open, a long, pink appendage curling out of it, quivering like a frightened octopus. And this thing seemed to have an eye on your octobussy. It twisted around you, sliding against your flesh form.

“What are you?” It’s touch sent shivers down your spine despite the strangeness of this situation. You never expected a tentacle monster to appear during your weekly jam session. 

“I am the spirit of Bucksbaum. The lifeblood of this building. You could say that I am Bucksbaum itself.” A deep, booming voice emanated from within the walls. It seemed to come from all directions like all of the building was speaking to you. It was low and slow and moistened your loins even further. 

“And what do you want to do to me, Bucksbaum?” You lean forward as the tentacle traced your clothed thigh, examining your entire corporeal bone-cage. The creature seemed to enjoy your question, chuckling lightly.

“Please, call me Buck. And, do you know why you shouldn’t come inside of me on Valentine’s Day?” You shake your head, unsure of what Buck meant by that.

“I feast on the virginal energy of anyone who dares begin a jam session in my nethers. It’s the only thing keeping this cement form of mine together. So, do you wish to continue having classes inside of me?”

“Yes.” You eagerly nodded. The crack in the wall expanded and another tentacle came out, surging right to your waistband. 

“Do you wish to continue blowing to your heart’s content inside of me?”

“Yes, Buck.” The creature slowly began to tug your jeggings down, revealing all of your creamy flesh like a fresh bowl of soft-serve ready to be spooned.

“Then, shall I take your virginity, Y/N?” The faceless creature seemed to scream, to which you gave an affirmative and enthusiastic,

“Yes, Daddy Buck!”

With your consent in place, Buck slowly spread your legs, bending your over like you were an ironing board about to be pounded into oblivion. You eagerly shook your hips, signifying that you were ready to give yourself to Bucksbaum, allow it to feed off of you to sustain itself. The creature quickly relented, a pink, fleshly appendage beginning to trace your ass cheeks like a man chanting “Open sesame.” And, with those mystical words in place, you allowed the tentacle access to your chamber of secrets. 

Your groaned as Buck slowly filled your innards. It was warm and husky like dark melted chocolate fudge caramel... or something. It was soft and prelubed, so it kept coming in like a greasy hog on a slip n slide. Buck seemed to groan as well, straining against how tight and well-toned your cheeks were. You were happy you did some ass weightlifting at the Bear the day before; your buns were so made of steel, a Viking could have forged them.

After Buck sheathed one full tentacle inside of you like you were a mighty sword holster, it added a second one, a third and fourth emerging to caress your tender nipples. At first, you weren’t sure if your ass could handle so much metaphorical monster cock, but then you realized: you’re a Grinnellian. If you could ask hard questions and question easy answers, your $1 billion endowed cheeks could take Buck on easy. And so you did, moaning in pleasure as Bucksbaum hit all 15 of your sweet spots in one fell swoop.

“I shall now start the extraction.” Buck’s tentacles quickly started to suck, pulling in the air around your nip nops at first before moving onto your ass. It felt nice, like a vacuum was consuming all of the sin from your loins, tenderizing them like a thicc, meaty steak ready to be broiled at 350 degrees Fahrenheit and devoured by Buck’s massive tentacle cocks. It truly put the succ in suction as you felt something begin to leave you, your virginal energy leaving your ass and entering Bucksbaum.

“Harder, Daddy Buck.” You cried out once more, straining against the tentacles to get more of that sinful sensation. You never realized that fucking a building could feel so good, better than finally finding someone to spend Valentine’s Day with.

As you spoke, the building listening and quickened its slimy thrusts because it was a gentleman and a scholar and, like any Grinnellian should, knew how to properly slam ass in a public area. You nearly screamed as the tentacles continued to eat the booty like groceries, consuming your colon with every slamming thrust. It continued on for several minutes until you swiftly came all over your fallen jeggings like an animal bleeding onto a sacrificial altar. And, unbeknownst to you at the moment, the rotunda upstairs opened up, flooding the first floor of Bucksbaum with a thick deluge of building cum. 

Once both of your drippings had marinated the floor, the tentacles slowly released you from their gentle grasp, sliding back into the wall from whence it came. 

“Wait, Buck!” You called toward the fleshy creature, and, for just a moment, it stopped, turning a tentacle to glance at you.

“Are you leaving me?”

“You are no longer a virgin, Y/N. We cannot be together. But, please think of me whenever you have a jam session again.” With that, the wall sealed itself, leaving nothing but a moist scar to prove that anything ever burst from it.

“Goodbye, Bucksbaum.” A single tear caressed your cheeks as you lifted your soiled jeggings over your asscheeks. It wouldn’t be for long, but knew you had to kiss Buck goodbye for now. You had to move on, go back to your normal life as a single person. But, deep down you knew that anytime you played (insert instrument), each time a new Valentine’s Day came, you would never forget.


End file.
